


The Seal Coat

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Selkie AU, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Barry Bluejeans had met a Selkie. Not many people can claim that. Even fewer people are willing to give up the world they know for love. Barry is one of those rare people.





	The Seal Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shermanerm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shermanerm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Forget the Rules I've Known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966818) by [shermanerm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shermanerm/pseuds/shermanerm). 



It had been a while since the last time Barry had seen Lup or Taako or Kravitz, or any of them. Since they had gotten Lup's skin back from Greg Grimaldis, since she had gone home beneath the waves. Every so often, his mind drifted back to them and he wondered if they were doing alright. If  _ she _ was doing alright. Sometimes on nights like that, he would leave his apartment and drive down to the seashore. The waves lapping at the sand called to him, a siren song written in salt water. Tonight was one of those nights, one of the nights when the tide seemed to tug on his bones when he lay in his bed. He'd left his socks and sneakers on the hood of his car and walked along the cool sand in the pale moonlight. A quiet breeze came in off the water and it smelled like a storm far out at sea. Barry raised his head and inhaled deeply. Then he stopped and rolled his jeans up. They wouldn't stay, but at least he could pretend he'd tried to keep them dry before walking in the surf. The water was cold and he jumped back, laughing. Little eddies swirled around his feet as he stood just at the very edge of the water. Then he braced himself and took another step. This time, he closed his eyes and let himself adjust to the chill, to the push and pull of the waves around his ankles. The night was quiet, the only sound the whisper of the wind and the gentle rush of the waves. A new sound broke the quiet and Barry’s eyes snapped open. Footsteps and splashing in the cool evening waves. He turned slowly and a smile broke out on his face.  _ Lup.  _ She hesitated for just a moment before returning his smile. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Bluejeans.”

He ran his fingers nervously through his hair, trying to mask the nervous tremble in his hands. 

“Yeah. I uh— I could say the same to you. I sort of figured I’d never see any of you again after... everything.”

Lup grimaced and walked a bit closer.

“How about we don’t talk about that whole  _ thing _ ? There’s some baggage there I’d rather not totally unpack right now, if that’s cool with you.”

He took a step, splashing heavily in the water. Then another. He stumbled forward through the waves, stopping just short of her. For a long moment, they just looked at each other, awkward tension hanging in the air. Then Barry smiled just slightly.

“I was planning on taking a walk if you’re interested. Just uh... just down the beach.”

Lup laughed at that and gave him a big smile.

“You’re such a nerd, Bluejeans. Sure, let’s go for a walk.”

He smiled and turned to start walking, staying in the water, and Lup followed. She adjusted the mottled gray skin around her waist and Barry noticed that her eyes were on him.

“I wouldn’t. You know that, right?”

For a moment, she didn't say anything. Then Lup smiled at him.

“I know. If I thought you would, I wouldn’t be here.”

They walked a while together in silence, neither of them quite knowing what to say. After what seemed like hours but was more like a few minutes, Barry shoves his hands into his pockets and stared up at the sky.

“How uh... how have you been?”

Lup’s voice was distant when she responded, her face turned toward the sea.

“Good. It’s been good. Being home with Taako. That’s pretty great, Barry.” She looked at him again, uncertain. “How have you been? How’s...work?”

That startled a laugh out of him.

“I uh... I quit, actually. I couldn’t work with him anymore and uh...” Barry rubbed the back of his neck, a touch of blush on his cheeks. “Well, I sort of figured HR wasn’t exactly going to believe me if I told them what was really going on, so I just quit. I can find another use for an oceanography degree.”

“You sure are something else, Bluejeans.”

The moon was high in the sky, bathing the sea in a silver wash as they stopped to look out. Dark clouds hung on the horizon, lightning flickering and bouncing among them. A blast of cold air caught Barry full in the face and he turned to Lup reluctantly.

“You should probably get going. That looks like it’s going to be bad.”

Lup nodded, watching the storm play as she untied her skin from around her waist.

“It won’t be too bad under the water.”

“Yeah, the uh... depth, yeah. Tidal forces... I remember. Still, you should go and I should head back to my car before my uh... before my shoes get soaked.”

She was smiling as she wrapped the sealskin around her shoulders.

“I’ll see you again, Bluejeans. You’re pretty alright. For a human, anyway.”

A moment later, she was gone beneath the waves again. Barry watched the sleek form of the seal until he couldn’t see her anymore. Then he turned and headed back towards his car. The rain was just starting to fall as he grabbed his sneakers and got in the car.

* * *

Month by month, moon by moon, they kept meeting there on the sand where land and water met. Sometimes, they would walk, sometimes just sit and talk with their feet in the water. In the middle of the summer, Barry was laying in the sand with his head on a rolled up towel when Lup walked up out of the surf. She tied her hair up as she approached.

“Is it nap time already, Barold?” She teased, her tone light.

He sat up, a grin on his face and sunscreen smeared across his cheeks.

“Just enjoying the sun until you got here.”

She sat beside him, uncharacteristically quiet. Somewhere far above, a gull glided on the breeze before turning inland. The sun was setting and it was time to return to the nest.

“Barry, what are we doing?”

He turned to face her, concern in his eyes.

“What uh... what do you mean?”

She gestured at the sand and the waves, taking it all in with one wave of her hand.

“This. All of it. Look, I like you. A lot. More than I thought I’d ever like a human after everything. But I’m not coming back to the land. Not to live there, anyway.” 

Barry pulled his knees up to his chest, staring out at the water.

“I never thought you would.”

“But you hoped.”

Her tone was flat, her eyes distant. Barry shook his head fervently.

“Never. Lup, I... Shit. I mean, I care about you a lot and I really love spending time with you, but I knew you wouldn’t want to...to... Lup, you belong in the sea and I wouldn’t change you for the world even if it means that uh...”

Lup cut him off, kissing him soundly. She pulled away and they both stared at each other. Barry’s cheeks were bright red and his mouth hung open slightly in surprise.

“Oh uh... Wow.”

Lup covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the hot blush on her own cheeks.

“Taako is so going to give me shit when he finds out I fell for a human.”

Barry smiled a little and reached to put his hand on hers.

“Yeah, probably. But uh... I guess... I’m just glad to know I’m not the only one. Er... I mean...”

Lup twined her fingers in his.

“I know what you mean, you goof. But that still leaves us with a problem. Unless you want to live the rest of your life as a scuba boy.”

Barry laughed and Lup smiled, watching him. He didn’t laugh like some people where it was just a sound and a smile, he laughed with his whole body, leaning back into it and really meaning it. 

“Thanks, I hate it. Can you imagine being stuck in a wetsuit forever? Plus like, the rebreather and the tank? That sounds pretty awful.”

She shoved him lightly, still smiling.

“Well then, let’s see you come up with a better idea.”

Barry looked out at the sunset as it painted the water and the sky. There had to be something. There had to be some way that this could work. Magic was real and he’d seen so many things now. There had to be a way. He chewed his lower lip, indecisive.

“I might have... at least a source for an idea? But it’ll take some time.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Bear.” He looked at her, a little surprised, and Lup blushed brighter than before. “You know... it’s sort of short for Barry and I’ve been calling you that in my head for a while and- Stop grinning like the cat that got the cream and tell me your brilliant plan already, Bluejeans.”

He chuckled quietly and kissed her cheek.

“I grew up on a beach, you know. Not...not this one, but one a lot like it. Mom grew up there too. And I figure, there’s a chance that maybe she knows something. Or knows someone who might know something. So, I was thinking I might just take a weekend and head up to her place and uh... That’s about as far as the plan goes.”

Lup’s eyes lit up and a slow grin crossed her face.

“We could head out now.”

“Wait...wait... What?” Barry was completely poleaxed. “I uh... I figured you would go home and I was just going to go by myself?”

“And miss out on my chance to meet Mama Bluejeans? Oh hell no, homie. Sign me right the fuck up for this road trip.”

Which was how, twenty minutes later, she had her feet up on the dashboard of Barry’s car while he drove down the highway towards his childhood home with a fierce light of hope burning in his heart. 

* * *

Barry pulled the car up in front of a small cottage tucked in on the rocky shore. Lup was staring out at the water as they got out of the car.

“You don’t have to come in.”

Lup came around the car to tousle his hair.

“You just don’t want me to meet your mom, is that it? Is she embarrassing or something?”

Barry shook his head, following her gaze out at the ocean.

“Nah, I just saw you looking and uh...”

She grabbed his hand and started walking towards the cottage. Barry followed rather than be tugged. The cottage was a small thing, just three rooms crammed together under an old patched roof with the outside walls painted a blue that had faded when Barry had still been a boy. Wind chimes hung from the ceiling of the porch and rang quietly in the light breeze. Barry pushed the screen door open and walked inside, conscious of Lup’s hand in his.

“Hey Mom, I uh... I stopped by for a visit. I hope that’s okay.”

An older woman walked out of the back, a paintbrush tucked behind one ear and another tucked into the messy bun she’d made of her curly, grey hair.

“Barry! And you brought a friend.”

Marlena Bluejeans looked her son over for a moment and then looked at Lup, a bright smiled on her face as she moved to hug both of them. Barry returned the hug with a smile and Marlena hesitated for a moment before hugging Lup tightly. 

“Introduce us, Barry. I know I taught you  _ some _ manners.”

Lup giggled and reached for Barry’s hand again.

“Oh, I definitely like you. I’m Lup.”

Barry blushed a little as his mother raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s wonderful to meet you, Lup. Can’t  _ imagine _ why Barry hasn’t said a thing about you.”

“Mom!”

Marlena ignored Barry’s protests and Lup’s laughter, going to grab a tin of tea from the cabinet.

“So, what brings you all the way out here tonight? You’re not in trouble, are you?”

Barry sat at the table while Marlena put the kettle on.

“No, no, nothing like that, Mom. I just...” Barry took his glasses off for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase this. “Remember those stories you told me as a kid?”

Marlena nodded, reaching for the teacups.

“Well uh...”

Lup put a hand on Barry’s arm and then moved past him to help Marlena.

“I’m a Selkie.”

She said it casually as she took the teacups from Marlena’s hands and went to put them on the table. Barry smiled at her, a little relieved he didn’t have to explain that part.

“Uh...yeah. And I was wondering if maybe you knew... a way I could uh...”

Marlena turned and looked her son over again. For a long moment, she was silent. The only sound in the kitchen was the water in the kettle coming to a boil. She set the tin of tea on the table and got down the sugar. The kettle whistled shrilly as the quiet tension in the room rose and she reached for it.

“You want to go into the ocean? I probably should have seen this coming, I suppose.”

Barry blinked and put his glasses back on.

“You...should have what? I’m sorry, go back to the part where that’s a thing you should’ve expected.”

Marlena poured water into each of the cups and smiled at Lup.

“I hope you like a black tea. I didn’t think to ask before I put the kettle on.”

“Tea is absolutely great, Mrs. Bluejeans.”

Marlena sat and offered the sugar around. Barry was just silently staring into his tea, trying to fathom her cryptic remarks.

“So, how did you and Barry meet?”

Lup smiled over at him.

“Well, he actually helped my brother save me from another human who had stolen my skin.”

When Marlena nodded like that made perfect sense, Barry just stared in confusion. Then Marlena looked over at him with pride in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

“A mother always hopes she raised her boy right but knowing you succeeded where I failed. I’ve never been more proud.”

“What?”

Two voices asked the question in unison, one baffled and the other stunned. Lup was looking at Marlena with new respect in her eyes. Barry took a breath and then let it out.

“Okay, no, Mom, back up and explain  _ something? _ Please?”

Marlena laughed and took a sip of her tea.

“I suppose I probably should. And as it happens, I can help you.” Her expression turned distant and she looked into her cup. “A long time ago, before you were born, Barry... I had a friend who lived not too far from here. Up on the hill, you remember the house, I’m sure. It was just her and Dennis up there... I didn’t realize anything was unusual until she and I were at the beach gathering clams. I saw how her footprints filled with water, even in the dry sand.”

Lup gasped, one hand going to her mouth, and Marlena nodded.

“She was a Selkie and the man calling himself her husband had her skin hidden away. I tried to get her out of there. I honestly did...” Marlena shook her head sadly. “I found her skin, but it was too late for her.”

Barry reached out and put a hand on his mother’s arm.

“Mom, that’s...”

Marlena smiled sadly at him and patted his hand.

“I always wished I could have saved her, but now I can help you two instead. I think she would’ve liked that.”

Lup and Barry’s eyes met over the table.

“Would uh... would that work?”

Lup nodded slowly.

“I think so.”

Marlena set her teacup down and went to get the kettle for another round.

“I hid it again once I knew I couldn’t give it back. Remember the park we used to go to when you were little, Barry?” When Barry nodded, a little smile teasing at the corners of his mouth, Marlena continued on. “There’s a tree there that your father and I carved our names into when we were young and stupid. It’s the same one you fell out of the time you broke your arm. I buried it under that.”

Lup took a breath, conflicting emotions on her face. Then she put both hands on the table and leaned in.

“You  _ buried it?” _

Marlena returned her look levelly.

“In a box, Lup. I’m not a  _ monster. _ I didn’t want to risk anything happening to it with this rascal in the house.”

Barry smiled and hugged his mother.

“Thanks, Mom. Can I uh... Can I borrow your shovel?”

* * *

The drive out to the park was a short one and Barry found the tree easily. It was just as he remembered. He stopped to trace the letters carved into the bark, a sad smile on his face. ‘Gregor <3 Marlena’. Lup put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

“Where do you think we should dig?”

The ground looked undisturbed after so long and neither of them was sure. Then Barry stepped back a little.

“Even with a box in there, the ground should uh... should settle, right? Backfill is less tightly packed than the undisturbed ground and...” He narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to focus. “Here. This spot’s sunk deeper.”

He sunk the shovel into the ground and started digging while Lup watched. It seemed like it took hours as the moon traversed the sky until finally, Barry hit plastic.

“Got it. Help me get it out?”

The box was in stunningly good shape when they pulled it out. Inside was something wrapped in dark cloth. Lup pulled the lid off the carefully unwrapped the mottled gray seal coat within, setting the cloth that had wrapped it back into the box. She held it carefully, looking it over. Then she held it out to him. Barry hesitated for just a moment and then took it, holding it just as carefully.

“Don’t put it on until we’re in the water, okay, Bear? You can put it around your waist or your shoulders or something, but don’t put it all the way on. Got it?”

“Got it.”

They grabbed the box and shovel and headed back to the car. Barry’s heart was pounding as he drove, one hand resting on the soft sealskin tied around his waist. 

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous... It’s not like I’m saying goodbye, right? We can still come back and visit, right?”

Lup leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Absolutely. I would be upset if we didn’t. Mama Bluejeans is my new favorite human.”

Barry choked out a laugh as he stopped the car in front of the house. The lights were off now, Marlena having gone to bed. He got out and left the box and shovel tucked against the wall. Then he dropped his car keys on top of it. He wasn’t going to need those, after all. Lup reached for his hand as they walked towards the rocky beach under the light of the full moon so high above. Barry turned as he stepped onto the sand, facing Lup. He gave her a goofy little smile and she stepped into his embrace.

“I don’t... I don’t know how any of this happened, but I’m glad it did, Lup.”

He kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

“Me too, Bear. Well, the parts that involve you, anyway.” He laughed a little and she tugged him towards the water again. “Come on, Barry.”

She untied the skin around her waist as she stepped into the waves, wrapping it around her shoulders almost like a coat. Barry copied her and then reached for her hand. She stopped him just before the drop-off and turned to pulled the hood up over his messy hair and kissed him against lightly.

“Ready?”

He squeezed her hand gently and nodded before he found his words again.

“I’m ready, Lup.”

They took a few more steps together before Lup dove under the water and Barry followed. Two seals breached a moment later, swimming around each other and laughing with glee. Only the moon was there to witness it, and only the moon saw them dive towards the deep.


End file.
